After Hogwarts Ends
by MissEmmaWeasley
Summary: What happens 8 years later?
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION: HARRY POTTER

Chapter One

Ginny

Ginny walked towards the edge of the roof, there was Fred. Now, after Fred's death George took his won life to be with his brother, Ginny has been suffering from depression for years now. She is now 25 years old, it has been 7 years since she left Hogwarts and 4 years since she wed Harry. Ginny Potter was now edging her way towards the edge of the roof belonging to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, George was now "standing' beside Fred.

Ginny had a major mental illness which only she and Harry knew about. Ginny would often she her brothers and speak to them, whenever, wherever, however she wanted. Sometimes Ginny would scream at her former brothers, other times she would crawl up in a ball and whisper frantically! Ginny was slowly slipping away, bit by bit.

Ginny was now only 10 feet away from Fred and George. She started to crack her knuckles, gills popped from her skin and her sheer nightgown tore. Ginny was at the tower overlooking the lake. She had stolen Gillyweed from Snape's store and eaten it only moments ago. Ginny was slowly transforming into a sea-monster of sorts. After she transfromed, she jumped.

Harry and Ginny had no children. However, Neville Longbottom and Ginny had three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. All three of these children had striking resemblences to Harry, Ginny had taken samples of Harry's skin, hair and even sucked out some of his personality traits with various spells from Black Magic spell books. Harry's DNA was mixed with Ginny's blood and Harry's genes were fed to the unborn baby inside Ginny.

Fred and George tore after Ginny, she had fallen over 1000 feet, she landed in the still water with a smack and a splash. Fred and Goerge were gone now, Ginny could see only pain, she had broken half of her ribs, her arms and cracked her spine with impact. Rocks pierced he skin and the water was painted red.

Fred and George had merely been figures of her troubled imagination, there only when she felt depressed, they floated around unspeaking, untouching, unlaughing. Ginny refused to seek Ginny walked towards the edge of the roof, there was Fred. Now, after Fred's death George took his won life to be with his brother, Ginny has been suffering from depression for years now. She is now 25 years old, it has been 7 years since she left Hogwarts and 4 years since she wed Harry. Ginny Potter was now edging her way towards the edge of the roof belonging to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, George was now "standing' beside Fred.

Ginny had a minor mental illness which only she and Harry knew about. Ginny would often she her brothers and speak to them, whenever, wherever, however she wanted. Sometimes Ginny would scream at her former brothers, other times she would crawl up in a ball and whisper frantically! Ginny was slowly slipping away, bit by bit.

Ginny was now only 10 feet away from Fred and George. She started to crack her knuckles, gills popped from her skin and her sheer nightgown tore. Ginny was at the tower overlooking the lake. She had stolen Gillyweed from Snape's store and eaten it only moments ago. Ginny was slowly transforming into a sea-monster of sorts. After she transfromed, she jumped.

Harry and Ginny had no children. However, Neville Longbottom and Ginny had three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. All three of these children had striking resemblences to Harry, Ginny had taken samples of Harry's skin, hair and even sucked out some of his personality traits with various spells from Black Magic spell books. Harry's DNA was mixed with Ginny's blood and Harry's genes were fed to the unborn baby inside Ginny.

Fred and George tore after Ginny, she had fallen over 1000 feet, she landed in the still water with a smack and a splash. Fred and Goerge were gone now, Ginny could see only pain, she had broken half of her ribs, her arms and cracked her spine with impact.

Fred and George had merely been figures of her troubled imagination, there only when she felt depressed, they floated around unspeaking, untouching, unlaughing. Ginny had refused to seek help from any Healers, from Harry, from Ron.

Ginny was a human pincushion. Rocks pierced her flesh. Her wild red hair was suffocating her, her blood suffocating the green lake-water in a mass of scary, red dye.

Chapter Two

Harry

Harry sat with what he believed to be his children, they were each at on the ground fantasizing about the near future of going to Hogwarts, for James Sirius Harry's eldest son, it was still five years away. The children knew Harry was famous, they knew he had defeated an 'evil' wizard, but Harry never told them his stories in great detail because he thought they were too young to understand what had happened, how hundreds, maybe thousands of people had lost their lives to Lord Voldemort. That and he still had nightmares about the Dark Lord.

Harry was married to Ginny. He had a very high-up position at the Ministry of Magic, he was head of Defensive Wizardry and Weaponry, judge at Criminal Wizardry Hearings in court and Head of Battle Plans. The Potters were wealthy through Harry's fame and through the Ministry. Harry also took a weekly visit to Hogwarts to train the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and would have long talks with Professor Dumbledore just like always.

Harry was stressed about Ginny's mental health, sometimes she would scream and shout, other times she would whisper in a very reserved manner. She refused all help. Harry felt she was no longer a part of him, she was lost, long gone. Harry knew she didn't love him any more, how could she? Harry would ultimately always feel for Ginny, but was ultimately in love with Cho Chang. They met up several times, first at a Hogwarts Potions Festival where the whole school board (including Harry and Cho) had dinner and helped organise the festivities, that was when "they" became an "item". Cho had continued to see Harry throughout the year, once a month at the most. School Board meetings were once a month, dates were once a month, simple. They often went under Sirius's tree. If Dumbledore had in fact suspected, he didn't say a word to Harry.

Harry was still sitting with his children when the doorbell rang, when James Sirius answered there, standing on his doorstep, was Albus Dumbledore.

After Dumbledore left Harry sent the children to bed. How could this be?

Ginny, a Death Eater?

Chapter Three

Cho

Cho Chang was a Healer, not the successful kind that saves lives every day and gets to give lectures for juniors, the kind that worked in the run down dirtier section of the old hospital., the kind that was ill paid and lived in an apartment with a drunken room-mate. She wanted money and that was where her affair with Harry came in.

Cho had been in love once, with her old Potions Professor. Severus Snape. It was a very long and complicated story, he had no real emotion that she knew of. Snape had died… Harry had later told Cho about Snape's love for Harry's mother Lily. Cho was depressed and in debt.

Cho's roommate, Ted Tonks, a Metamorphmagi, was always busying herself smoking fairy plant and ruby stone, the apartment always smelled of the stuff. Tonks was generally a nice person, she could morph herself onto whatever she liked. Tonks was good company when she was sober, but wasn't any fun beyond sober. Cho didn't know Tonks story but guessed she was keeping low, Tonks owed big money to some dwarves, that was all Cho was told and that's as far as Cho wanted to get into it.

Cho made a little extra money from selling foreign Dragon Eggs in Knockturn Alley, there was a big market for any illegal produce concerning any form of mythical beast. Dark wizards, Hags, Goblins and Dwarves were the real market, as long as they had money Cho had Dragon Eggs.

Here's the thing, Cho may have dealt illegal produce and was in debt and had a drunken roommate, but that doesn't mean she was just the regular loser from Knockturn, Cho, in fact was in league with a new band of Death Eaters.

Chapter Four

Ginny

Ginny woke up in a room, or something more like a space. There were no walls, just empty, empty space forever. Just white emptiness forever and ever and ever. Was she in heaven? Was she still alive? _Where was she? _

"_Ginny Weasley's here, what do we do with her? " _

"_He wants her alive, use the Imperius curse. Keep her under your influence."_

"_IMPERIO!"_

"_Oh, for lord's sake! You have to mean it!"_

"_You do it then Lucius! "_

The Malfoys! Ginny lay there silently, listening, heart-racing! Where were here brothers? Fred and George? To hell with Ron and Percy! They married, Percy and Fleur and Ron and Hermione! Wasn't Ginny the only young woman in their lives? That's what Ginny thought ever since her "issues" started.

Ginny was suddenly on her feet, but not by her own free will, Lucius Malfoy, was obviously still alive, and had performed an Unforgivable Curse on her.

Ginny started walking towards a door, how'd that get here? Behind that door sat Draco Malfoy. The new Dark Lord.

_And now Ginny, the newest Death Eater._


	2. Chapter 5 (ch2) Cho

Chapter Five

Cho

Cho screamed in agony as the walls closed in on her and crushed her bones to dust. That's what it felt like, receiving the Dark Mark. Green light blazes across her eyes and she quickly shut them, but the light burned still. Millions of black birds flew around her head, their wings beating heavily, loudly. Cho's screams were drowned by the sound of the rushing wind and her cries dried by the cold and dust. Cho felt the air rush out of her lungs as the world became white.

Draco was burning the Dark Mark into Cho, he made a covenant with her, if she brought Harry to him, Draco would bring the power to her, she had kept her end if the deal, as will he.

Cho opened her eyes, the world went dark and light and then dark again, time came and went but the pain stayed. Cho didn't think the Dark Mark would cause intense pain, maybe only in her arm. Cho could barely raise a finger, she was lying on a cobble floor, in what she assumed to be an alley way. Suddenly a whoosh of air filled her broken, drug abused lungs and restored what little energy she had. Cho was now standing in an abandoned alley in Knockturn, she pushed up her velvety cloak sleeve to reveal her mark, blood pumped underneath the black skin and green essence leaked from the mark. She ran two fingers over the smooth skin only to force herself to endure more pain. Cho waited in the alley for something like ten minutes, it took this long for her arm to stop pulsating, Cho knew very well how one could be shoved bout and beaten in these parts. Cho took large strides down Knockturn, hurrying to leave and soon enough turned into Diagon Alley.

There was a scream and a shut as the first riot started, then the blaze of green and a searing pain in her arm where the Dark Mark was located, Cho was being called on by the Death Eaters. Cho blazed away in a trail of green soot and black smoke and ash as she teleported to Malfoy Manor.

At the Manor Lucius was waiting, "Hurry up girl! Draco is waiting.". Cho rushed into the dining hall and plopped down on a mahogany chair. Draco was silent, the others looking to him expectantly. "Well, this looks like a bloody screw up. Someone here has leaked information to the Ministry of Magic and they have consulted the Aurors! WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS IT? That is a very valid question some of you are asking" Draco was shouting, his veins were popping out if his neck and the look in his eyes, that was enough to scare anyone. They told stories of rage and murderous thoughts. Cho sat quietly, everyone in the room was nervous, expectations high for a punishment. "AHHHHHHH!" Draco bellowed as he burned Lucius to a crisp. "And that is what happens when you disobey me, no matter who you are, how high up in this league or how important in my plans there are consequences, moving on. Cho? I assume you were in Diagon Alley today after you woke up? Of course. Now, ask yourself, what was all that fuss about on the streets? Well, turns out that was partly us! Ha! Those innocent people all under the influence of the Imperious Curse. We have rebelled to take down the Ministry Of Magic, but no. My goddamned father was scared of my power, scared that we WILL FAIL?! WE WILL NOT LOSE TO THE MINISTRY! WE WILL NOT FAIL!" Draco was insane, he slapped his hand on the table and laughed maniacally .

Cho felt her flesh begin to burn.


	3. Chapter 6 (chapter 3) Neville

Chapter Six

Neville

Neville Longbottom

Ah Neville Longbottom, we all thought and we still do, that he was a sweet, innocent boy. But no, age took its toll, as Neville went through university and various jobs, girlfriends and debts he became successful, very successful. By successful I mean he was one of the "more successful" Healers, the kind who gave lectures, operated on the wealthier patients and made a great deal more than most people, Neville was the complete opposite of Cho.

Neville had always been kind enough, but eventually the money had gotten to his head. Neville paid for love, he paid for happiness, he paid for a way out. Neville had gotten himself into trouble with the Deatheaters, he learned the hard way not to pay for drugs in Knockturn and get so out of it as to smash in a Deatheater's face. Well, that made them angry. Draco figured he could use Neville to seduce Ginny, Draco wanted her. Neville, however had fallen in love with Cho, and Cho was bound to Harry, who was bound to Ginny, who was bound to him.

Neville had left to go to Hogwarts for a medical lecture for the future Healers, he brought Ginny with him, left her alone for a while, Ginny attempted suicide. However, as we all know, Ginny was taken by Deatheaters on her deathbed, they would have had a difficult time resurrecting her if she was too far gone. Neville found Ginny non-existent after his lecture, but in return found a handwritten note from Draco,

_I've finally gotten what I wanted from you_

_-D. Malfoy_

As things took their turn, the note was created so as to teleport Neville directly to Draco's feet. All Draco had was his wand, his insanity and his ego.

The walls closed in, Neville's bones were turned to dust, his face branding fear, his arm branding the Dark Mark


End file.
